This invention relates generally to baseball (and softball) gloves and more particularly to a flexible heel construction for such a glove which enables the glove more readily to be opened and closed.
The present invention has particular (albeit not exclusive) application to youth gloves, that is, gloves for children and young adults. Gloves constructed in conventional fashion are difficult to close, especially when new, because the heel of the glove is constructed in such a way that it is relatively inflexible. This is because the heel pad is usually relatively thick, and because the bottom edge of the front of the glove is typically finished with roll binding and leather lacing. This relatively inflexible construction makes closing the glove difficult, especially for children who have less hand strength. Accordingly, there is a need for a glove which is relatively easy to flex and close, even by a child.